Juri Han
Juri Han, also known simply as Juri, is a character in the Street Fighter video game series, being a thrill-seeking S.I.N. operative striving for revenge against M. Bison. Debuting in Super Street Fighter IV, she is the first Korean character and anti-villainess/anti-heroine of the series. History Backstory Born and raised in South Korea, Juri showed prowess for Taekwondo to the point of being named the legitimate practitioner of Taekwondo at age 15. Her father was a lawyer prosecuting powerful criminal organizations, and was after Shadaloo. In retaliation, M. Bison had the family's car attacked by a Shadaloo death squad. During the ordeal, Juri's parents were killed and Juri lost her left eye to a stray bullet. After the incident, she swore revenge on Bison and has vowed to "eat him up, bones and all". Super Street Fighter IV OVA Seth and his scientists give Juri a new "eye", which in actuality is a smaller version of his Tanden System called the Feng Shui System. Juri feels the waves of Energy the "eye" produces. Later, she attacks a carnival where some rogue S.I.N. agents have been spotted. Chun-Li, Guile and Cammy are summoned to stop her rampage. She battles Chun-Li with little effort, taunting her throughout the battle and attacks Chun-Li when she notices a small child and his dead mother. Before she can kill the detective, the Feng Shui System malfunctions, forcing her to retreat. Seth orders her to capture the Dolls, Bison's former bodyguards, at a old Shadaloo facility. Juri effortlessly defeats and subdues the Dolls. Cammy and Guile arrive as Juri is carrying Juni and Juli away. Cammy attacks her but stops when Juri uses Juni as a human shield. She taunts Cammy on why she is trying to rescue the dolls and realizes that Cammy used to be one of them. Juri then asks where Chun-Li is in a taunting manner. Guile sees an opportunity and catches her off-guard. Despite putting up a good fight, Guile ultimately loses to her. As she is taking flight, Cammy tries to stop her. However, Juri pushes a stretcher with Juni strapped in it towards Cammy in an attempt to kill both women, but they land in a deep snow drift, ensuring their survival. Street Fighter V Story Shortly after the downfall of S.I.N., Juri faces off against M. Bison again to avenge her family. However, Bison quickly overpowers her, attacks her with Psycho Power and rips out her Feng Shui Engine, leaving her for dead. She goes into an abandoned S.I.N. laboratory and finds another eye, the Feng Shui Engine Alpha. Juri meets up with Kolin (under the disguise of "Helen"), who offers Juri the chance to join her, when they are interrupted by Balrog, who's looking around for S.I.N. agents. Wanting to test out her new eye, Juri fights him, before Ed tells him that they have to get back to base to discuss a plan. Juri later meets C. Viper, who informs her that the only reason she's not in jail is because she is not the primary threat and warns her about Shadaloo's motives. Later at the Shadaloo base, looking around for data on Shadaloo, Juri confronts F.A.N.G., who becomes insulted by her remarks on being Bison's second in command. Their fight ends with F.A.N.G. using his poison clouds to make Juri retreat. Juri now realizing their motives, calls Helen by phone and finally accepts her offer to take down Shadaloo. A Shadow Falls When Rashid and Azam meet Charlie Nash and Helen, Juri arrives by kicking open the door. She eyes the other people in her team and decides to fight Rashid, which he is reluctant about. Juri overwhelms him and he tells her to stop fighting. Juri threatens to kill him if he won't fight her seriously, at which point Azam steps in to defend Rashid. Helen breaks up the conflict and explains the danger of the Black Moons and presents a plan to stop Shadaloo. Juri shows interest in the plan and joins. In Brazil, when Cammy defends Decapre by assaulting a group of police officers, Juri arrives via motorbike and rams an officer from behind. She picks up Cammy and Decapre, finding the situation amusing. Juri later watches with amusement as Cammy and Decapre (who is under the influence of the Psycho Power) fight before Cammy knocks Decapre out. When Vega arrives and attacks Cammy, Juri intervenes, mocking Vega and calling him a pervert. She fights him off and Vega decides to leave to avoid any further trouble. She brings Cammy back to Russia with her team as they plan their final attack on Shadaloo. During the final assault on Shadaloo, Juri and Decapre arrive to take on Shadaloo's soldiers, saving Cammy from Vega along the way. They team up to fight the other Dolls, who are still under the influence of the Psycho Power and controlled by F.A.N.G. Project X Zone Juri also appears in Project X Zone, acting as a boss and later a support character for any of the playable characters. In the game, she (somewhat begrudgingly) becomes an anti-heroine, allying herself with the other heroes, including her former rival Chun-Li, to save the multiverse from a mysterious organization known as "Oros Phlox" (consisting of Meden Traore, Due Flabellum and the Belanos Brothers), while also seeking to take revenge on Seth. Navigation Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Street Fighter Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Grey Zone Category:Nihilistic Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Femme Fatale Category:Honorable Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Female Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful Category:Martial Artists Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Arrogant Category:Outright Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Neutral Good Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Warriors Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:One-Man Army Category:Rivals Category:Project X Zone Heroes